Night At The Rave
by Zeralu
Summary: ZADR//On one quiet night, Dib manages to drag Zim from his base in some rather flashy clothing...


_Sooo, this is a little thing that I wrote a looong time ago and I thought I might as well post it, so..._

_Yeah._

_Pairings: ZADR_

_XxXxX_

"Ziiiim, come on." Came a whine, barely heard above the blasting music in a nearby building. A sharp scythe-lock bobbed in the air as the young man pulled on the gloved hand of his companion. "Come on, I promise it'll be fuuun."

"Let go of me, Dib-worm. I do not want to be seen in this ridiculous clothing." Zim barked, his ruby eyes where the only thing seen as he slunk around in the alley's shadows, determined not to show his outfit. Colored lights could also been seen in the alley, turning that lizard-like skin shades of red and blue. As Zim shifted, the lights moved as well along with numerous jingling sounds.

"Zim, I look just as strange as you do, now come on. Don't be ridiculous." Dib sighed, gesturing at himself. His short cut shirt exposed his belly to the warm air, showing a piercing on his belly button. His pants were rather tight and stuck close to his legs; random rips were seen in them. In his hand he held glow stix and around his neck, glow loops and a flashing pacifier could be seen. His scythe lock was dyed in a rainbow fashion, four glow stixs somehow dangling from it. Zim simply snorted.

"But I am not one of you dirt babies, for all I know, this is something regular for you." Zim snorted, but only became more agitated when Dib began tugging on his hand once more, nearly pulling off the black glove. Zim knew that, if he desired, he could slip the glove off and make a run for it. However, as much as he didn't want to admit, this "Rave" sounded interesting.

And we all know that no Irken can resist the strong lure of curiosity.

So, attempting to save as much of his dignity as possible, he stepped out of the shadows, receiving a happy, yet still very girl-ish squeal from Dib. On this fine, humiliating night, Zim was clothed in a tight waist-length shirt, its shocking pink stripes stood against the bright blue fabric. A questionable skirt hugged comfortably close to his green legs, a diagonal cut showed off his skin. A spiky black wig had replaced his usual one, purple spikes sticking out among the black ones. Glow stix, loops, and just about anything hung from his wrists, pants, and shirt. Large chains criss-crossed over his legs, making it an amazing feat that Zim still walked freely and easily.

"There, not so hard. Now come on, we're going to go dance." Dib stated, dragging Zim towards the door of the noisy building.

"WAIT!"

Zim ground his heels into the sidewalk, jerking Dib back and nearly losing his balance. Dib squeaked as he flew back, landing against Zim's chest. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Geez man, what's your problem!" Dib hissed.

"We're not dancing." Zim stated, crossing his arms over his chest, only to wrap them around Dib's head.

"Well Zim, that's sort of the point of going to a rave." Dib snorted as the arms were wrapped around his head. He struggled to release his head from those surprisingly strong arms. "It's not like that many people really look at others while they're dancing, you'll be fine."

"No means Ino/I, Dib-huuman. I will not dance. That is final." Zim stated, closing the argument. His companion only sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, we won't dance. At least just go in and have a look around." Dib sighed, seeming to have given up before grabbing Zim's hand once more before continuing their trek across the street to the bright building.

Moments later, they were handing the entry fee to the guard. They stepped through the doors and Zim almost shrieked at the flashing colors and booming music that assaulted his senses. Teens were all over, dancing and jumping to the bumping beat of the song. Tables were everywhere, many occupied, but there were still plenty empty due to the filled dance area. Zim turned to run from the flashing lights, but he ran into something else and their faces collided.

Zim froze, then jumped away, staring at Dib who stood there, hand half raised. His eyes stared at Zim's ruby eyes while Zim's stared right back. Then Zim cleared his throat, bringing Dib from his shocked state to listen.

"Does that happen at raves often?"

"What, kissing?"

"Yes."

"Um, sure I guess. It happens a lot, actually." Dib said; looking down and rubbing the back of his head, making the four glow-stix stuck in his hair wave from the action. When he looked up, he expected to see a disgusted look on the Irken's face. He was surprised to see the alien's face only mere inches away, a sly smile painting his features as a gloved hand smoothed over his cheek.

"Then Zim decides he likes the rave."

_XxXxX_

_Review?_


End file.
